


named for endurance

by seraf



Series: war, illuminated [3]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Golden Compass (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Post-Episode: s04e07 Darkness on Umbara, Post-Episode: s04e10 Carnage of Krell, ill add more tags to this later im so tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraf/pseuds/seraf
Summary: daemon au, bits and pieces as is my modus operandi for this series.





	1. Chapter 1

**daemons au thus far, without any Poetic Expansion™:**

number, name: daemon (  _name,_ name meaning)

* * *

**torrent company:**

ct-7567, rex: leopard (  _pitat,_ rain )  
unknown, hardcase: lark (  _goore,_ grenade )  
ct-6116, kix: antelope (  _gedin’la,_ cranky/almost insane )  
ct-5385, tup: bat (  _naak,_ peace )  
ct-5381, dogma: canid (  _atin,_ stubborn or enduring )

**domino squad:**

ct-4040, cutup: kiros bird (  _jorbe,_ reason )  
ct-2010, droidbait: eriaduan rat (  _kyr’yc_ , last )  
ct-782, hevy: corellian slice hound (  _parjai,_ victory )  
arc/ct-0408, echo: jackdaw (  _unknown,_ unknown )  
arc/ct-5555, fives: shriek-hawk/jai’galaar (  _sol’yc,_ first )

**aurek squad:**

ct-674, crease: kowakian lizard-monkey (  _briik,_ line )  
ct-9213, pip: unknown reptile (  _etyc,_ dirty )  
ct-1113, sweetheart: armadillo (  _rugam,_ ball/sphere )  
ct-3298, unknown: kaminoan hound (  _unknown,_ unknown )

**misc:**

ct-3636, wolffe: wolf (  _ruusaan,_ reliable one )  
ct-1010, fox: fox (  _tor,_ justice )  
pong krell: cobra/fanned rawl (  _unknown,_ unknown )  
unknown, cut lawquane: eopie (  _tranyc,_ sunny )  
cc-2224, cody: hedgehog (  _unknown,_ unknown )


	2. Chapter 2

‘ trying to deal with this company, ‘ kix said, grumbling, as he tightened the makeshift splint around rex’s hand, ‘ is like trying to herd cats. why do  _none of you_  understand ‘stay put and rest’? kriffing hells, even  _dogma_ keeps trying to get up, and i’ve pulled rank on him twice now. ‘

rex gave him a tired smile, with an eyebrow raised to match, as kix knelt to replicate what he had just done to rex on  _pitat,_ his antelope staring her down and making sure she - and rex - couldn’t just get up and leave. ‘ welcome to my world, kix. ‘  kix gave him a  _look. ‘_ don’t you start. you’re just as bad as the rest of them. ‘

* * *

everyone had nightmares, after umbara. kix found himself constantly running low on sleep meds and melatonin and aspirin and everything in between. so kix does what he can; he  _helps._ rolls up his sleeves and goes to the jedi council, goes to the library on coruscant, goes to every bookstore in the republic planets they stop on, to beg, steal, or buy as many books as he can on psychology, on trauma especially. 

( they look at the medic insignia on his armor, and his daemon -  _prey animal, thin-legged and fast, and harmless -_ and they aren’t intimidated. )

( that changes about five minutes into a conversation. )

* * *

one time, he almost steps on a mine,  _atin’s_ bark of warning coming just in time so he can throw himself back, albeit a little clumsily, away from the explosion. the side of his leg is a bloody mess, even through their plastisteel armor, and he finds himself doing an evaluation of himself, as if his body were just another patient. 

 _possible shrapnel across the calf, make sure to check for any possible damage to the femoral artery and cull that first. first and second degree burns are probably a guarantee. is this what going into shock feels like?  i don’t_ feel  _any of it._

dogma is the reserve medic for the 501st, and kix finds himself, ridiculously,  _proud_ of him as he drags kix and two other men behind some shelter, and later, strongarms fives and echo both into getting some sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

‘ you’ve disobeyed enough orders today, sir. follow this one - get out of here! ‘

hardcase is jumping out of the umbaran fighter, but  _goore_ stays with jesse and with fives, flitting between their fighters with a determined look. ( fives doesn’t know how a bird manages to look determined. it’s certainly not something  _sol’yc_ is managing at the moment, perched on the back of fives’ chair and looking distinctly ruffled. )

‘ if i know hardcase, we better leave. ‘

the words are grim, and they kick their fighters into gear,  _goore_ trilling triumphantly as they push as hard forward as they can, suddenly hyperaware of the explosion at their backs - fives, even through his plastisteel armor and his blacks, will swear to this day that he could feel the heat of it scorching his spine. 

‘ come on. come on! ‘

somewhere, in the flight,  _goore,_ like her namesake, becomes part of the explosion, golden dust indistinguishable from the rest of the flames, and fives - he wants to think his eyes are just stinging from the smoke. 


	4. Chapter 4

it had been described as ‘the shadowy world of umbara’, and as rex, for the third time that night, almost cracked his head against a tree branch, he cursed how  _apt_ that name seemed to be. the only illumination came from the firefight abovehead and the dim bioluminescence of the plants, and it was  _just enough_ to trick you into thinking that night vision was unnecessary. 

(  _pitat’s_ course over the twisted roots is as smooth and streamline as her namesake, seeming almost to fit to the shapes of the rough terrain. rex’s mouth twists into a smile under his helmet - maybe it says something about him, how quickly she takes to new worlds. maybe his is just a less physical translation; adaptation and lithe survival cast in a different language. )

they settle into the trench for - the night? the day? you can’t tell, here. dogma comes jogging up, snapping to attention when he sees the general, and rex restrains himself from making a quip;  _do that any faster and you’ll give yourself whiplash, dogma._

‘ get some rest, ‘ general skywalker says, and for the briefest moment, he looks his age for once, faint smile pressing the lines out of his face. dogma’s shoulders square a little bit where he stands. ‘ thank you, sir. i’m fine. ‘

rex casts a sideways glance to  _atin,_ heeled by dogma’s side, skeptically. sure enough, even though she’s as much at-attention as dogma is, her fur is matted to her frame with sweat, and her ears don’t perk up as they usually do, panting ever so slightly. ‘ the general’s giving you an  _order_ , dogma. ‘ 

( kriff, but he remembers being that shiny - somewhere between hero-worship and terror of the jedi; they were something  _other,_ and he wanted to impress them. of course, after this much time in the general’s company, that has… worn off, significantly. rather than  _awe,_ the emotion that the word ‘jedi’ conjured up for him was  _exasperation._ )


	5. Chapter 5

the one good thing about the daemon au ( who’m i kidding there are thousands of good things about it ) is that it’s not just padme fucking… dying of sadness anymore? what sidious tells anakin is that if he wants padme or his loved ones to live forever, he can seperate them from their daemon

( which is … true in a way, it’s how sidious has lived this long, but he tore apart his own bond with his daemon years and years ago, and uses the raw pain-anger-implosive energy of that to power himself - like nuclear power. harnessing an explosion, and all the side effects that could come with it. )

anakin … rushes into things, as he’s wont to do, and on mustafar, when obi wan shows up and he screams  _you turned her against me,_ he genuinely  _does_ try and “save” padme by pulling her bond apart, but anakin isn’t subtlety or training he’s just… blunt power, and - imagine it like ripping someone’s arm out of their socket. 

it’s not that padme just dies of her grief; it’s that anakin, in an attempt to save her, literally kills her soul, because even if his intentions were good, he just has no fucking idea what he’s doing. 


	6. Chapter 6

their daemons all  _start_ looking the same, but by the time they’re cadets, they tend to change - it’s reflective, shaak ti thinks, of the fact that they really  _aren’t_ all the same person, regardless of whether or not they share a face. she’s seen knee-high cadets with daemons that easily loom over her and fully-grown arc troopers with snakes or small birds that she could easily cup in her hands. 

they  _start_ looking like hunting dogs, which is to be expected - that’s what jango’s had been, after all. all in shades of white, at first, just like kamino. cream and eggshell and sterile white, and tiny pups trying to heel and stand at attention. it’s once the young clones start to find some skills, individuality, that they change - without warning, one day, all of aurek squad’s daemons turn a rich ink-black. 

ct-5385′s -  _tup’s_  is a bat, and the shape she makes sleeping, hanging upside down from the perch that 99 helps tup fashion from some spare wire, looks like a black tear, suspended in the air. ( he likes the idea of that. it’s the first tattoo he gets, when he’s able to. ) 

ct-674 ( posthumously named crease; he hadn’t lived long enough to get a name, but none of them wanted him to die just a number. ) has a kowakian lizard-monkey, as dark as the rest of theirs, with stripes rippling down its back in slightly lighter grey. it had a particular  _talent_ for being able to get into the kitchens, and for weeks, aurek squad is the leading squad to get contraband. 

ct-5381′s is a dog, but not a hunting dog - its fur turns coarse and short, and its ears point straight up, in alert. it’s how ct-5381 gets his name, crease tugging him into a headlock at one point in good nature after ct-5381 threatened to tell shaak ti about the contraband under his bed.  _you would, dogma. come on, it won’t hurt anyone._ dogma doesn’t look impressed at crease or his creativity, but secretly, he  _likes_ his new name. 

ct-9213 has been called pip for as long as they can all remember; he’s got one of the slight genetic variances and dimples every time he smiles, big and toothy.  they’re honestly not sure  _what_ his daemon is, but it’s got sharp teeth and scales and  _won’t stop stealing dogma’s kriffing rations, pip, get that thing under control -_


	7. Chapter 7

ok so hcs for what and why some daemons would be

  * **dogma** : predictably? a dog. something like a german shepherd. part of how he got his name in this verse, but also so staunchly loyal. her name is  _atin,_ the mando’a for stubborn or enduring. 
  * **tup** : a bat, actually - one of the connotations is  _facing of fears._ he names her  _naak_ , peace, as a sort of hope for the future. it often gets him overlooked -  _blind as a bat -_ but he’s much more observant than he gets credited for. 
  * **kix** : an antelope. (  _fierce when protecting, flexibility, self-sacrificing, swift action, tolerant_  ) after enough teasing comments and people whining for smaller injuries in the medbay, he names her  _gedin’la -_ cranky/near insane, because he thinks he  _must_ be to keep doing this damn job.
  * **rex** : leopard, surprisingly enough - he’s swift to action as well as the sort of brave typically associated with big cats. she actually gets a name before he does -   _pitat_ , after days and weeks of staring at the rain falling on kamino. 
  * **hardcase** : surprising everyone, his is a lark - it seems like such a small thing, for someone who seems so large in personality. surprising absolutely  _no one,_ she’s named  _goore,_ which. means ‘grenade’. 




	8. Chapter 8

domino squad’s daemons:

 **ct-4040, cutup** has a kiros bird,  _jorbe,_  royal blue with purple secondaries, about the size of one of their helmets, that laughs when echo overcompensates in training and runs into a barricade, and when hevy beats droidbait in arm wrestling contests. when the eel comes, it screams just as much as cutup, falling as if it were shot out of the sky. it’s golden dust before it ever hits the ground. 

 **ct-2010, droidbait** has a eriaduan rat named  _kyr’yc,_ with the rueful thought that he’s the last-born in their batch and seems to come last in everything. he never lives long enough to be called anything else than shiny, and neither does  _kyr’yc,_ still the bright sterile white of kamino when the commando droids come.  

 **ct-782, hevy**  has a dark silver - they’re not sure  _what_ it really is, it looks like something between a wild boar and a corellian slice hound, stout and just as ready to charge into things as hevy tends to be. cody laughs once when hevy tells him her name is  _parjai,_ and it sets hevy’s countenance, and he says he’ll prove it. 

( he does. )

 **ct-0408, echo** has a jackdaw.  _in another life, maybe we should have all been pilots,_ he muses to fives at one point. it’s more often the clones in training to be fighter pilots that had bird-shaped souls. its wings are blown clear off in the citadel. later, fives curses himself for not scanning the wreckage for golden dust - maybe if he’d seen the feathers, burned but still  _there,_ he would have gone back. 

 **ct-5555, fives’** daemon  _changes,_ starting after rishi base, and slowly taking a new form that cements on umbara, diving to claw at krell’s eyes. it’s not until all of that is over that he takes a moment to look at what his daemon has become, and he huffs out something like a laugh. ( maybe. it might’ve been, once. )  _hey rex,_ he says,  _sol’yc_ landing on his extended wrist and adjusting her wings.  _i think my jaig eyes are even better than yours._


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: hevy, named for endurance verse

‘ her name’s  _parjai_ , and she’s better than some colorful ball of feathers. ‘

cutup’s pressing his hand to his chest in mock hurt, leg dangling casually out of his bed-pod and his kiros bird perched on the rim of it, tweeting out a laugh. 

‘ you wound me, brother. ‘

fives is kicking cutup’s pod from his own, already pulled halfway back into the resting position and looking annoyed at the both of them. he  _sees_ cutup looking at  _sol’yc_ and her ruffled feathers, and his mouth starting to open, and points a threatening finger at him. 

‘  _don’t. ‘_

he’s scooting forwards, head tipping over the edge to look at hevy. 

‘ doesn’t matter what her name is, vod, the fact of the matter is is that you don’t get top pod anymore. no way that thing’s gonna fit up here. you’re stuck down there. ‘

hevy’s pointing at fives and beginning a string of curse words bad enough to make a weequay pirate blush, when echo clears his throat and they all go quiet as bric walks by, doing their best to look nonchalant. ( which - bric shoots them a long look with narrowed eyes, as they suddenly look even more suspicious than before. )

‘ also, it’s just ugly. ‘

‘ no one asked  _you,_ echo! ‘ hevy calls back up, and he can hear cutup muffling a snicker into the back of his hand, his daemon laughing right along with him, and one of  _parjai’_ s legs scrapes the ground, a low sound coming from her throat, irritated. 

‘ yeah, well, doesn’t change the fact that you’re getting a bottom pod now. though you could always just curl up with  _pirimpir_ on the floor and use her as a pillow. ‘

‘ don’t you usually jack off to the reg manual at this time of night,  _echo?_   _‘_


	10. Chapter 10

‘ –– you did well out there, dogma. ‘m glad to have you with me. ‘

they’re in high spirits of late, the battle for this planet ( it was said this one might turn the tide of the war to whoever gained control of it, it was of crucial importance - just like every other planet they fought for. ) finally over, and with most of the 501st still intact.   
  
( though kix would grumble at them for the multitude of broken fingers they seemed to have picked up; it seems some troopers just never grew out of the habit of punching battle droids “ –– rather than using your  _kriffing gun,_ i swear one of these days i’m going to just tell you to take your  _or’dinii_ fingers and shove them up your -” )

at the compliment, dogma’s spine straightens, and he would love to have his bucket on right now to hide his bewildered expression. at his side, however,  _atin’s_ tail is almost audible as it whips back and forth, and fives laughs at that.

 _sol’yc_ is perched on fives’ shoulder, her feathers ruffled out of place and covered with scorch marks, and looking undeniably smug. ( just like fives, whose face breaks into a vicious grin at the slightest thing. ) fives’ other arm is slung over  _dogma’s_ shoulders, who looks like he has no idea what to do about this. casual camaraderie is not something he’s usually a part of. 

fives slings his other arm around dogma, pounding the back of his chestplate twice, before heading off with jesse and kix, the three of them loudly debating … dogma only picked up a few words, but something to do with nose art on one of the ships and general skywalker. 

dogma narrows his eyes at  _atin,_ who is still wagging her tail and looking innocent. 

 _traitor,_ he says, tone accusatory.

dogs can’t grin, but dogma would swear otherwise, looking at  _atin_. 

_it’s good for you!_


	11. Chapter 11

‘ so who did you steal it from? ‘ 

rex is caught off-guard by the question, blinking at the boy that just comes up to his hips staring at him with accusing blue eyes. 

‘ excuse me? ‘ he says, trying not to sound ruffled by the strange question. pitat shows some of his unease though, her tail swaying back and forth as she rubs against rex’s leg, coming to stand next to him, her ears swiveled forwards, staring at the civvie boy with his hare daemon next to him. 

‘ who did you steal it from? ‘ the boy asks again, and nods at pitat. ‘ bia told me that clones didn’t  _have_ souls, and you have to get your daemons from  _real_ people you kill. same way you never leave your armor or sleep. ‘ 

rex wants nothing more than to sit down right now and - slump over tiredly? laugh? cry? they’d just won a battle, but some of the cities here were …  _very_ seppie-aligned. 

‘ no one, son. ‘ he says, eventually. ‘ they’re ours. ‘ 


End file.
